mariaholicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Elowai
=2011= Welcome! Congratulations on starting Maria✝Holic Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan 20:55, August 1, 2011 =2012= Hi I haven't watched this anime yet, starting Maria-sama ATM so got interested due to similar title to that plus xxxHolic which I enjoyed. Though I'm not sure how similar it is to either. Nice wiki here. I added a link to it at maria.wikia (as well as holic) in case people don't think to tack on the suffixes. Are you part of the animanga project? +y@talk 17:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Fandom Anime Content Team Hi there, My name is Zuleika and I'm part of Fandom's Anime Content Team. Stygies VIII and I would like to help your Wiki. Some things we'd like to help with: - Ensure that pages/files are categorized - Adding missing/stub content - Make sure that wanted pages/files/templates are empty - a general cleanup (if there's any) on the Wiki Plus, we can also help you with anything else you might need. So feel free to ask for anything! Before we get started though, just need to know if you'd like us to help out. Zuleika B (talk) 09:26, November 20, 2019 (UTC) ---------------- Since we haven't heard anything in more than 24 hours, we are going ahead with the project. If you read this message let us know if we can help you with the Wiki Wiki Manager Hello, I'm the assigned to support this wiki! Whether you need any technical fixes, features, need help with any issues, please feel free to contact me. The page has been enabled to help new editors find their way to expand articles. I recommend searching Dev Wiki to see what interesting features and cosmetic changes can be implemented. I can also help with templates or technical problems. Just contact me whenever you need anything, I'm here for that. Stygies VIII (My talk | ) 20:43, December 19, 2019 (UTC)